Sólo una broma
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: El trío decide hacer una broma sin saber lo que iban a ocasionar.


Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es sólo para entretener.

**SOLO UNA BROMA**

En la cafetería del SDF-1, muy temprano una mañana de fines de diciembre, tres jóvenes se encontraban discutiendo, la última ocurrencia de la más joven de ellas.

"Esto es lo más tonto que se te ha ocurrido, Sammy." – Le decía la chica de lentes a la pequeña rubia.

"No es tonto, es magnífico." – Le contestó haciendo un puchero.

"Tal vez tenga razón." – Interrumpió la otra pícaramente. – "Sólo es cuestión de que nadie se entere." – Prosiguió mientras le daba otro trago a su café.

"Pues yo sigo pensando que es una mala idea." – Habló nuevamente la más reservada de las tres. Sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Sus amigas ya lo habían decidido, y cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza, no había nada que les impidiera llevarlo a cabo. Sólo tenía que tenerlas vigiladas, y asegurarse de que nadie saliera lastimado, y que ellas no perdieran su rango ante semejante tontería.

"Teniente Sterlling, ¿cuál es su reporte desde el área este?" – Cuestionaba la Comandante Lisa Hayes al piloto que rápidamente se estaba haciendo de una buena reputación por sus acertadas maniobras en combate.

"Todo tranquilo Comandante. No hay rastros de Zentraedis en la cercanía." – Le contestó el muchacho en el tono profesional que siempre usaba.

"Teniente Dixon, ¿cuál es su reporte desde el área oeste?"

"Sin contratiempo Comandante, pero si algo sucediera, aquí estamos para defender la fortaleza." – Fue la respuesta del regordete piloto.

"Teniente Comandante Hunter, ¿cuál es su reporte desde el área sur?" – Cuestionó al tercer piloto, con un tono de voz más seco que el que había usado con los otros dos pilotos.

"Todo tranquilo y aburrido, no entiendo por qué me tienen patrullando el área sur. Lo único que veo es la parte posterior de la fortaleza." – Se quejó el ojiazul. La comandante sólo atinó a llevarse la mano a la sien. No estaba de humor para aguantar al boquiflojo chico que lo único que hacía era ocasionarle dolores de cabeza.

"Los pilotos de guardia sólo vigilan y no contradicen sus órdenes superiores."

"Usted lo dice, Comandante, porque no tiene que estar aquí afuera, aburrida y sin poder moverse. Ya hace rato que no siento mis piernas de sólo estar sen. . . " – El resto de su queja ya no se escuchó, pues la Comandante cerró la comunicación. – "¡Esa mujer! No sólo nos tiene aquí aburridos sino que me corta la comunicación." – Se quejó con sus compañeros.

"La Comandante tiene razón, jefe. Estamos aquí para asegurar que la nave esté a salvo. Debemos estar agradecidos que el enemigo no se ha dignado a aparecer." – Le dijo el piloto peliazul a su jefe."

"No seas tan condescendiente Max, cualquiera diría que estas enamorado de la reina de hielo, y estas haciendo puntos con ella." – Le reclamó el joven de más rango con algo de coraje. La mujer le caía mal, y ahora uno de sus hombres se ponía de lado de ella en lugar de apoyarlo a él.

"No soy condescendiente, jefe. Simplemente digo la verdad. Lo único negativo de enamorarse de alguien como la Comandante Hayes, es que nunca pondría sus ojos en un piloto. Ella seguramente se iría más por un militar de alto rango, un agente de inteligencia. Creo que alguien como el Doctor Lang tendría más posibilidades que cualquiera de nosotros."

"Pues no creo que haya alguien con el estómago para fijarse en ella." – Le replicó cruzándose de brazos y con clara señal en el rostro de enojo.

"Cuidado Jefe, no vaya a ser que tanto odio aparente sea sólo un modo de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Aún recuerdo ese beso que se dieron cuando estaban prisioneros." – Se burló Max.

"Si Jefe, la verdad es que fue muy real." – Se metió Ben.

"Ya cállense los dos." – Y sin decir más, cortó la comunicación.

Esa noche, en el cuarto que compartían Sammy, Vanessa, y Kim, las chicas veían las fotos de todos los varones de la base.

"Pues la selección nos deja con diez candidatos." – Dijo Sammy emocionada. Kim comenzó a quitar más fotografías hasta que quedaron sólo con tres.

"¿Tú qué piensas Vanessa?" – Le preguntó Kim a la chica de anteojos.

"Creo que si Lisa se entera, no la van a pasar muy bien." – Le contestó desde su escritorio mientras bajaba su libro y acomodaba sus lentes sobre su nariz.

"No seas pesimista. Es sólo una pequeña broma." – Le dijo Sammy.

"Ya veremos eso, pero si me preguntan a mi" – continuó mientras se acercaba a observar las fotografías y llevaba su mano al mentón en señal de concentración. – "definitivamente el Dr. Lang no es una buena opción. Nadie lo creería. Toda su concentración está en la tecnología Robotech. . . . mmmmmm. . . . ¿Hunter? ¿Estás bromeando? todos sabemos que esos dos no pueden ni verse y cualquier día de estos se van a cortar la cabeza en uno de sus pleitos. Así que sólo queda Max. Puede ser una buena opción, es dulce, inteligente, caballeroso, y sobre todo, tiene la paciencia para aguantar a Lisa."

"Entonces está decidido" – dice Kim tomando la foto de Max. – "el Teniente Sterling es el afortunado galán de la Comandante Hayes."

Ese 28 de diciembre, muy temprano, el trío comenzó con su plan. Vanessa aún tenía dudas, pero se dejó convencer por sus amigas de que Lisa no podría hacerles nada, pues era sólo una pequeña broma. Para cuando la Comandante Lisa Hayes llegó a la base, notó que quienes la veían cuchicheaban y la veían raro. Se sintió incómoda, pero pensó que era algo que venía con el cargo. Nadie quería a los jefes.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – Cuestionó Claudia a Lisa cuando la vio entrar notándose extrañamente confundida y hablando para sí misma.

"Es sólo que todos se me quedan viendo muy raro." – Replicó viéndose igualmente confundida y viendo al suelo, pensando.

"Cariño, eres una de las mujeres más importantes de la base, y por si no lo has notado, muy guapa, así que seguramente los hombres admiraban tu belleza, y las mujeres se morían de envidia." – Trató de calmarla mostrándole una de sus características sonrisas.

"Claro Claudia, mejor empecemos a trabajar. ¿Dónde está el trio?"

"Repartiendo algún chisme, como siempre. Créeme Lisa, esas chicas un día se van a meter en un problema muy grande." – Le dijo mientras ambas mujeres se acomodaban en su consola de mando.

"Hasta ese día aprenderán, y aún así, dudo que se aparten del chisme por mucho tiempo." – Las dos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de la más joven. Mientras reían, el trío entró al puente, y sin decir nada, se dirigieron rápidamente a sus consolas. Lisa y Claudia se vieron extrañadas por la actitud de las chicas, pero lo comprendieron de inmediato al ver entrar al Almirante Global tras ellas.

Y así los seis comenzaron sus labores de ese día.

"Buenos días, jefe." – Le dijo un sonriente Max a Rick.

"Vaya, que sonriente. ¿Algo que no me has dicho, Max?"

"No, jefe, sólo que hoy es un lindo día, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si tú lo dices." – Le respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ben se le unió al par y se dirigieron a sus veritechs para empezar su guardia asignada.

"Escuadrón Bermellón reportándose para despegar." – Rick abrió la comunicación con el puente.

"Aquí Delta-1, entendido escuadrón Bermellón, están listos para despegar por la puerta C." – Se escuchó la profesional voz de Lisa mientras ella aparecía en la pantalla.

"Enterado" – Contestaron los tres pilotos al mismo tiempo mientras abrochaban sus cascos y encendían sus motores.

"Teniente Sterling, esta mañana recibí el reporte que se vio algo de actividad en su área, tenga cuidado." – Le informó Lisa a Max.

"Gracias por la información Comandante. Tendré cuidado, y disculpe que se lo diga, pero hoy se ve muy hermosa. Buenos días, cambio y fuera." – Le dijo Max a Lisa mientras Rick observaba a ambos en su Tac-net. Sin darse cuenta, apretó con fuerza la palanca de su veritech, mientras veía a Lisa sonrojarse y darle las gracias al piloto de cabello azul.

"¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu comportamiento con la comandante?" – Le cuestionó Rick a Max después de darle vueltas al asunto.

"¿A qué te refieres? No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero la comandante es la responsable de que regresemos con bien cada que vamos a batalla. Es tanto el coraje que le tienes, por ningún motivo en realidad, que no te das tiempo de conocerla en realidad."

"¿Y tú si la conoces?"

"Sólo sé que es una mujer dedicada a su trabajo, y estoy seguro que detrás de esa apariencia dura, hay una mujer sensible. Algo muy fuerte debió pasarle para que se volviera de esa manera. No soy quien para juzgarla." – Al escuchar eso, Rick recordó lo ocurrido en la base Sarah.

"Es una insufrible que se cree superior a todos. Le encanta meterse en la vida de los demás y ha hecho su misión hacer mi vida miserable."

"Si no quiere ver lo que está frente a sus ojos, jefe, yo no puedo hacer nada."

La ronda pasó sin contratiempo. El trío regresó de su patrullaje y Rick bajó de su avión en cuanto aterrizó. Por alguna razón no quería ver a Max. Firmó el reporte que había comenzado a escribir mientras estaba en guardia, y lo dejó sobre la mesa de herramientas. Salió del hangar y se fue a quitar su uniforme de vuelo.

Max llegó después de unos minutos y vio que el informe de Rick estaba sobre la mesa, y queriendo evitar que su amigo se metiera en problemas, decidió llevarlo al puente. En su camino allá se encontró con Lisa, quien al notar que Rick no llegaba con su informe, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

Rick se estaba cambiando cuando recordó que no había entregado el reporte del vuelo. Así que se cambió a toda prisa y regresó al hangar. No alcanzó a llegar cuando a lo lejos vio a Max y Lisa juntos. Max le daba a Lisa el reporte, y seguramente le había dicho algo gracioso, pues la mujer sonrió mientras tomaba los documentos y se llevaba la mano a su cabello para acomodar un mechón detrás de su oído. Por algún motivo, Rick sintió una rabia enorme y se fue de ahí echando pestes y preguntándose en voz alta por qué el tonto de su subordinado tenía que llevarle el reporte a su superior. Seguramente después la comandante le iba a reclamar su falta de profesionalismo. Se dirigió de inmediato a la cafetería, necesitaba tomar algo fresco porque sentía la garganta seca.

Compró una pep-cola y se sentó en una mesa en la cafetería. Estaba comenzando a tomar cuando unos mecánicos se sentaron en la mesa de junto y comenzaron a platicar. Al principio no le tomó mucha importancia a la plática, pero puso atención cuando escuchó los nombres de Max y la comandante Hayes.

"Todavía no lo puedo creer. Digo, es verdad que Max es paciente, pero ni él tiene la paciencia para aguantar a la Reina del hielo." – Comentaba uno de ellos.

"Pues yo creo que si fue capaz de conquistar a la comandante, tiene todo mi respeto, y se ha convertido en mi nuevo héroe. No sólo es un excelente piloto, sino que tuvo las agallas de conquistar a la Comandante más rígida de toda la base." – Decía el otro mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

"¿De qué demonios hablan ustedes dos?" – Les preguntó Rick mientras de un salto se levantaba y llegaba a su mesa. Dejando perplejos a los dos pobre mecánicos.

"¿No se ha enterado, teniente? Toda la base lo sabe, Max y la Comandante Hayes son novios. Han tratado de mantenerlo en secreto, pero parece que alguien los vio y no hay forma que puedan negarlo." – Le dijo uno de ellos asustado.

"Ya veo." – Les dijo entre dientes y se marchó. No paró hasta que llegó al parque. No sabía qué pasaba, por qué estaba sintiendo extraña sensación. Era una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Por su mente pasaba el comportamiento de Max hacia Lisa en los últimos días y la actitud de ella hacia él. Sin saber por qué, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la base. Iba entrando cuando se encuentra de frente con Max.

"Hola Rick, ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado bus . . ." – Pero ya no pudo terminar Max, pues Rick lo tenía sujetado por la solapa de su uniforme.

"¿Desde cuándo?" – Le preguntó Rick entre dientes a Max, y jalando un poco más su solapa.

"¿Desde cuándo qué?" – Contestó un sorprendido el chico de anteojos.

"¿Desde cuándo andas con la comandante?"

"No entiendo de que hablas."

"Toda la base lo dice, tú y Lisa son novios. Los han visto juntos."

"Primero suéltame." – Le dijo mientras le quitaba las manos de encima. – "no sé quién te dijo esa sarta de mentiras, pero yo no soy novio de la comandante. Y si fuera verdad, tú no tendrías por qué meterte porque no eres nada de ella." – Le dijo también entre dientes. – "Cualquiera diría que estas celoso."

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó sintiendo que su corazón se detenía de golpe. No podía ser, se decía, él no podía estar enamorado de la Reina del Hielo, de esa mujer que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que la conociera. – "No cambies el tema, ni me eches la pelota a mí."

"Si tanto te interesa saber, ve y pregúntale a ella. Es más, vamos en este mismo momento." – y sin decir más, Max se lo llevo casi a rastras al puente, donde sabía que Lisa iba a estar.

Lisa se encontraba en el puente dándole el reporte del día al Almirante cuando se escuchó que la puerta del lugar se abrió, y al voltear, se sorprendió al ver a Max entrar por la puerta, y detrás Rick, al que llevaba a jalones.

"¿Pero qué sucede?" – Fue lo único que atino a decir el Almirante al ver la escena frente a él.

"Disculpe Almirante por entrar de esta manera, pero necesito que la Comandante le diga al Teniente Comandante Hunter si es que acaso ella y yo tenemos una relación otra que de trabajo." – Al escuchar esto, el trío intercambió miradas y trataron de salir del lugar, pero Claudia, al darse cuenta que ellas podían estar detrás de todo eso, detuvo su paso y las regresó a su lugar con tan sólo una mirada fulminante.

"¿Qué usted y yo tenemos una relación? ¿Pero a quién pudo ocurrírsele tal cosa?" – Preguntó Lisa más que sorprendida, y el Almirante tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa de burla.

"Al parecer, mi amigo aquí si lo pensó."

"Dígame que sucedió, Hunter. ¿De dónde sacó que la comandante Hayes y Max tienen una relación?"

Rick entonces les contó todo lo que había escuchado ese día. Con cada palabra que escuchaba, Lisa se iba poniendo cada vez más blanca, y pensaba en lo que iba a hacer cuando descubriera quien había inventado tal cosa. Claudia sólo observaba la situación y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que el trío estaba involucrado en eso.

"Almirante" – interrumpió Claudia. – "si me permite meterme en esto, creo saber quien tiene la culpa de todo este enredo." – Dijo mirando al trío.

"Adelante Comandante." – Le permitió el Almirante Gloval.

"Esto me suena a chisme de pasillo, y todos aquí sabemos quiénes son las expertas en estos casos. Así que Kim, Sammy, y Vanessa, quiero que den una explicación de todo esto, a sabiendas que si mienten pueden ir a corte marcial." – Sammy y Kim voltearon a verse, buscando una forma rápida de salir del problema, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Vanessa comenzó a hablar.

"Lo sentimos mucho. Lo que sucede es que a Sammy se le ocurrió esta broma por el día de los inocentes. Yo no estuve de acuerdo al principio, pero admito que no hice nada para detenerlas, así que me siento tan culpable como ellas." – Dijo con la vista en el piso. El Almirante no sabía cómo ocultar su cara de burla. Ahora sí que las pobres chicas estaban en problemas, y no tanto con él, sino con Lisa, que era aún peor.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?" – Cuestionó Lisa entre dientes.

"Se nos ocurrió decir que usted y el teniente Sterling habían comenzado a tener una relación a escondidas. Que no querían decirle nada a nadie porque ella era su oficial superior. Creímos que todos nos iban a creer ya que el teniente Sterling es muy paciente, y podría andar con alguien de carácter fuerte como ella." – Dijo Sammy.

"Íbamos a decirles a todos que era una broma al final del día, pero ya no pudimos." – La secundó Kim.

"Estamos suspendidas." – Cuestionó Vanessa.

"Eso se lo voy a dejar a la Comandante Hayes, quien fue la más afectada con todo esto, y van a tener que disculparse tanto con Max como con Lisa. Además, en este momento van a usar el altavoz para decirle a todos que esto fue sólo una broma del día de los inocentes."

"Sí señor" – Contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo con la vista en el suelo, y pensando que cualquier castigo marcial iba a ser mejor que soportar un castigo de Lisa.

"Antes de arreglar esto con las chicas, quiero aclarar las cosas con Hunter." – y volteando a ver a Rick. – "¿Me puedes decir quién te dio el derecho de reclamarle a Max por una supuesta relación conmigo? Tú no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida." – Volteo a ver a Rick quien no supo que contestar. Al ver sus enojados ojos verdes, se perdió por completo.

"Yo . . . yo" – Fue lo único que pudo contestar el muchacho.

Sin decir más, la chica lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del puente y lo metió al cuarto de juntas. Dejando a todos con los ojos cuadrados.

"No vas a salir de aquí Hunter hasta que contestes mi pregunta."

"Lo siento, pero me dio mucho coraje saber que andabas con Max."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque he sido un tonto y no es hasta ahora que pensé que andabas con mi amigo, que me di cuenta que te quiero, te amo y no sabría que hacer sin ti."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Digo que a pesar de que me haces la vida imposible, que me hacer rabiar como nadie, te amo. Me enamoraste no sé ni cómo, y si no hubiera sido por esta broma, tal vez nunca me hubiera dado cuenta."

"¿Esta es otra broma del día de los inocentes?"

"No. Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad." – Le dijo mientras daba un paso para acercarse a ella.

"Todo esto por una broma." – Y dibujo una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. – "Inocente palomita."

"Caí redondito, pero gracias a eso descubrí que te amo, y tuve el valor de decírtelo. Te amo Lisa Hayes." – Le dijo mientras se acercaba más para darle un beso.

"Y yo te amo a ti Rick Hunter, aunque seas un atolondrado."

"Entonces no nos va a castigar Lisa." – Dijo Sammy quien acompañada de todos los del puente, los observaban desde la puerta de la sala de juntas.

"No, creo que hasta una medalla se van a llevar." – Les dijo Claudia con una sonrisa, y con eso cerraron la puerta para dejar solos a la nueva pareja del SDF-1.

**FIN**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola a todos. Antes que nada, feliz navidad a todos. El 28 de diciembre se festeja el día de los inocentes, donde se juegan bromas a quien se deje. Esto hizo que me pusiera a escribir esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Que tengan un lindo fin de año y todo lo mejor para este año que está por empezar.


End file.
